Overall Component ? Project Summary The primary goal of the Rocky Mountain Neurological Disorders Center Core (RMNDC) is to provide resources that will allow neuroscientists on the Anschutz Medical Campus to incorporate transformative technologies into their research. Here, we target cutting edge neuroscience tools that are relatively new and considered to be those that will have the highest impact on our on-going research, allow investigators to incorporate powerful new approaches into their research programs and catalyze new collaborations. We propose three Research Cores (A, Optogenetics & Neural Engineering; B, Nanoscopy; C, Behavioral and In Vivo Neurophysiology) that will provide powerful tools that advance strategically the impact of the research and productivity of our neuroscience community. The new Cores will provide services not available elsewhere on campus. Moreover, these Cores focus on research tools that are of high impact and use to our neuroscience community. We prioritize staffing the Cores with experts in the equipment and tools so that investigators without prior experience will be in a position to incorporate new methods into their research programs appropriately and to the most exacting standards. Overall, the Cores will open up new avenues of research that are essential for on-going work of the current 44 RMNDC PIs. Thus, the Cores will promote research regarding fundamental mechanisms underlying nervous system development and function that is required to find innovative and more effective treatments for neurological disease.